Stolen
by mimi282
Summary: Luna isnt having a good end of term, all of her stuff is still missing including her wand. And now someone has stolen her heart too!RW X LL. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Luna isnt having a very good end to the term, all her stuff is missing including her wand, but now someone has stolen her heart. Lots of fluff! LL X RW**

**Disclose: I own the plot. That is it. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Luna always lost things. No matter how much she kept her eyes on things they always seemed to disappear. She could only suppose that people kept taking her stuff and hiding it. Or that snurkelweasels were involved. Either way her stuff always eventually turned up.

But this year it was the night of the feast and still all her stuff was gone. Luna expected it had something to do with Dumbledore's death. Everyone was too busy mourning to remember her stuff or it had been packed away with the rest of their belongings as their parents dragged them out the castle.

The bell chimed and the feast was over. Luna however wasn't going to bed- she needed her belongings back. She wandered down some of the quieter corridors, and slowly evening turned to night and everyone was back in the common rooms.

Apart from someone at the end of the corridor.

"Who's there?" Luna asked. She was calm it wasn't as if the death eaters would attack again this soon after their last disturbance. As the person moved out of the shadows. It was a 6th year slytherin. One of the cronies of that Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna taken by surprise was disarmed. Her wand spun out of her hand and landed at Goyle or was it Crabbe's hand.

Another curse hit her and again. Unable to defend herself Luna still refused to cry out. Tears streaming down her cheeks, but not herself. Her captor's eyes were filled with fear and shame. Who had put him up to this she wondered to herself through her pain.

"Petrificus totallis" With one last apologetic glance the boy sped down the corridor. With her wand!

Luna lay there. Unable to move. Beginning to panic, she couldn't call out. What if no one found her before the summer holidays? What if the school didn't re-open and she was left there?

Suddenly a sound echoed at the corridor but she couldn't see anything. What know had the Snargles finally got her? She heard a gasp and a rustle of cloak material. And the startled face of Ronald Weasley appeared in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron hadn't been able to sleep that well since Dumbledore's funeral. He had been his hero and the school didn't seem the same without Dumbledore casting a watchful eye over the school and its pupils.

"Harry? Harry! Can I borrow the cloak?" whispered Ron as Harry stared groggily.

"Yeah. Just shut up and let me get back to sleep." Harry said turning over and drawing the curtains. Ron silently got the cloak and walked out the room, tripping over one of Neville's numerous plants that scattered the room. Trying not shout he continued his escape to the door.

As Ron left the common room he didn't really think where he was going, it was the night before he left Hogwarts. This could be the last day he set foot in the castle. Even if the school didn't close, he still wouldn't be coming back, but it was only just hitting Ron how BIG the whole "mission" was going to be. Not that he was backing out. It was like he said the time for turning back had long since passed and even if it hadn't he wouldn't go back anyway.

As he walked up the stairs, he thought about how things had still seemed promising, even after the funeral. Him and Hermione, it almost seemed like they might have gone somewhere, but no. Nothing was happening and Ron was finally after 6 years contemplating giving up.

Suddenly he came across a corridor he hadn't seen before. Something was that at the end of the corridor. A body.

Her dirty blonde hair spread in a fan. Her body stiff and rigid, a single tear running down her pale white skin. Was she dead?

Ron ripped back the cover of the Invisibility Cloak.

"Luna! Please don't be dead!" Ron said.

Ron remembered all the time he had laughed and scoffed at her. How could he ever apologize now? She really wasn't that bad, just a bit- out of the ordinary. And now she was dead!

"Ronald, I am not dead, but I would be really grateful if you could undo this hex." She said.

Ron looking a bit taken aback quickly complied. His ears glowing red as he remembered the tears welling in his eyes. Had she noticed?

"What the hell are you doing out at this time at night? Anything could have happened to you? It is the end of term tomorrow. What if I hadn't found you?" Ron shouted, unused to the sound of authority in his voice.

Luna blinked her bulbous blue eyes twice before answering, wiping the tear away from her cheek quickly.

"I was looking for my school stuff. Some of my stuff is still missing and I really need, especially if we aren't coming back. What are you doing up this late Ronald?" Luna said as she scrambled to her feet.

" I cant…it doesn't matter. Why were you under that curse? Why didn't you block it?"

"You do ask a lot of questions." Luna said as she set off walking.

"Luna! Where are you going? Raven claw common room is that way!" Ron shouted asked her

"Why to look for my school books of course!" said Luna

"Wait I'll help you look!" Ron thought guiltily about the time he had hidden a first year's textbook in the room of requirement. "Luna I have an idea where some of your stuff might be,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. soz i havent updated in a while. I have been mega busy and have had a case of writers block but it is all solved now :D. Keep reviewing! plz**

* * *

"The old DA room?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it turns into other places to. It is quite a good hiding place. I bet your stuff I there." Ron quickly replied. Luna blinked a few times and started to walk off.

"hey wait for me!" Ron said after her

"Aren't you going back to you common room?" Luna asked dreamily "I know you're a prefect but isn't there a chance you might get caught?"

The tips of Ron's ears started to glow. "Well I sort of have a way of getting round unnoticed," he pulled out a piece of silvery material.

"An invisibility cloak!" Luna exclaimed her bulbous blue eyes widening. "you own one of them!"

"It belongs to Harry" Ron said quickly before swinging it over his and Luna's shoulders.

Ron felt like something was hammering against his chest as he stood so close to Luna. He could smell her perfume. It was a strange mix of pineapples and daisies. Ron could feel his cheeks burning and hoped that Luna couldn't see this. He shouldn't be feeling this for another girl. He loved Hermione. Right?

Luna looked up at Ron. He was going bright red. Maybe he had rackfungel fever. She hoped desperately not. She liked Ron even though he had a nasty tendency to be unkind, but there was a great potential there. Even if he couldn't see it.

Then they were there. The room of requirement. "Luna's things. Luna's things. Luna's things." They whispered as they walked past the door. After the third time they had walked past the door. They entered. Scattered all over the room were Luna's belongings, all from different years of her life and Hogwarts.

Luna looked delighted as she found treasures she had thought were gone forever.

"Thank you Ron!" she shouted as she ran and hugged him. Ron looked down in surprise seeing the petite blonde hugging his waist.

"A-any time." Ron whispered.

"I don't suppose, you could levitate this to my dormitory? I seem to have misplaced my wand."

"Alright." Ron's said. Luna let out a sigh off relief. For some reason she didn't feel comfortable telling anyone about her "missing" wand. It was so personal. This was her problem and she was going to sort it out.

"That's all your stuff gone. I'll walk you to your dormitory. Ok?"

"Thank you Ronald. But I'll be fine!" Luna turned to leave

"Please Luna." Ron gazed imploringly at her.

Luna looked up and met his gaze. "Ok but you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Ron replied as he slipped his hand into Luna's. Luna looked up in surprise but flashed a dreamy smile and held on.

They walked quietly along the corridors. Not talking but snatching quick glances at each other then pretending they hadn't. All to soon they reached the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Goodnight Luna." Ron said smiling. Waiting for her reply.

Luna rose onto her tiptoes. "Goodnight Ron." She whispered in his ear before brushing a kiss on his cheek and disappearing into the Ravenclaw tower.

Ron let out a hoarse laugh, as he looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise over the grounds. He gazed at the beautiful sunrise. Would this be the last time he saw the Hogwarts grounds? Not wanting to dwell he quickly walked off in the direction of the griffindor common room.

At the same time a girl with dirty blonde hair stopped packing her belongings into her trunk and looked out the window. The sunrise was the exact same colour as a certain gryffindors hair. She let out a sigh and returned to her trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- thanks for the reviews!!! My writers block has totally gone! lol**

* * *

Luna pressed her cheek against the glass and looked at the glorious castle for what seemed to her could possibly be the last time. Opposite her sat Harry, Ginny and Neville. Ginny was tightly holding Harry's hand. A strong determined look on her face but a look Luna knew to be resignation. Harry's face had a similar look of determination but his face held lines of worry. Luna knew better than to disturb this obvious private moment. 

She un-packed her latest copy of the Quibbler. Flicking slowly through stories about Ministry conspiracies and strange animals. Slowly Hogwarts drifted out of sight. Luna finally settled on an article telling the latest updates on the Rotfang conspiracy.

She was reading it closely when a bushy haired girl entered the carriage followed by a gangly red head.

"Ron! Hermionie! You're back early!" Harry exclaimed as they entered the carriages

"Yes. It turns out Professor McGonagall's orders were quiet easy. Keep the pupils under control and make the journey back as smooth as possible." Hermione said as Ron sat down on the spare seat next to Luna.

The journey back was as uneventful as Professor McGonagall could have wished. Luna passed the time reading the quibbler and listening to the others conversations.

Finally the journey came to the end. They all hauled their trunks off the luggage rack. Luna pulling hers down last. As she pulled it down, the clasp came open and her stuff scattered over the compartment. Ron turned as he heaved his trunk out the door.

"Luna, do you need any help?" He asked seeing her stuff on the floor.

"No I am fine. This will only take a moment." Luna said a quick spell and her stuff glided effortlessly back into place.

Ron smiled and helped her move her trunk towards the door. "Luna! I meant to ask, are you coming to Bill's wedding? I know you live just down the street."

"I didn't think I was invited." Luna replied trying to see if this was a joke.

"Well you are! Please come! You can be my plus one!" said Ron smiling.

"As a friend?" said Luna still confused.

"NO! As my date!" said Ron exasperatedly.

"Really? Yes, I would like that." Luna said smiling up at her admirer.

Hand in hand they walked out onto the platform. Levitating their trunks behind them. When they reached their parents Ron bent down and gently kissed Luna on the lips. "See you at the wedding." He said as he walked off after his mother.

As Luna gazed after him, she couldn't help thinking he was as bad a kisser as Lavender has said.


End file.
